The present invention proposes a support in which houses a ball that acts as a wheel. This support allows easy movement of a load with translation, angular motion or both.
Several different types of wheels are known, applied to objects which must be translated and/or rotated, such as handtrucks, chairs, or white goods. Generally these are wheels having a substantially horizontal pivot which are mounted on a fork hinged to a vertical pivot which is applied to the object to be moved.
The two pivots are misaligned and this allow the changing of the movement direction.
This system has some drawbacks, particularly when several wheels are applied to the mobile object.
Actually hardly all the wheel are oriented on the same direction, as a consequence, when the movement direction is to be changed very quickly several difficulties are met.
In other cases, on the contrary, the wheel is comprises of a ball housed inside a seating which covers it partially, but the friction between the ball and the seating make it hardly usable.